Micayla Morrison
Micayla was made in a lab in Luminia, mentally she's just a piece of Rachel Summers brain and all Psionic energy, they are alike. She was trained in this lab on how to use her ability's. She had one night wanted to go outside in which found it wasn't allowed, thus making her upset. She wanted to see the outside world, meet people, and have fun instead of training. One night the guard forgot to lock her cell up and she had got out, then all she heard was the alarm sounding. She then used her ability's to cloak her self from seeing them, emitting a psychic attack into their minds. She had knocked a man out, and took his key card. On her way out she was met with the other lab experiments. They had all had the ability of mental manipulation. They had began to battle but she used her Psychic aura which had blocked them from mentally probing her, she hadn't known it did that. She had beaten them all after minutes of fighting as she was running through the Forrest and a giant wave had been coming at her, and there had been a jet with children inside, she stepped in-front of the wave as she used her aura to divide it and she used her telekinesis to make the jet rise out. She had flew onto the jet and the people on the jet adopted her. It had been a school for powerful mutants. She had easily been the strongest one there and they had built a machine to amplify her psychic abilitys. She had been the strongest Psychic Lumian to ever live. When She came to earth, she was actually met with the worlds msot formidable telepath in a psychic relay, they had been talking and he said something she didn't like, and they began to battle, she used her aura and rendered her self immune to his psychic attacks, in which then using her other powers winning, people had declared her as the most formidable psi alive. Emma Frost had began to teach her psychic attacks, and techniques and she soon became best friends with Emma, them becoming a lot alike. Years after After years had passed, and the x-men died. She is in hiding in New York, and fighting other psychics to become stronger. Yet does she know she'll be surpassed by the luminian princesses. She travels the multiverse flying through space. Currently today, She ran into another creature, and attempted to help her find the ring of time, they had it when it got snatched. She is now captive on the Helicarrier with F.U.T.U.R.E and Rose, along with Miranda Lunar. Powers. Psychic Shadow: She can cloak her self and others. * Render one's mind inaccessible to telepaths. * Conceal a target from users of Clairvoyance, Divination, Precognition, Psychometric, Apathy, Telepathy. Psychic Aura: She can expand her aura over others. * Deflection, She can deflect attacks mentally and physically. * Flight - She can fly by either lifting themselves in their aura, or by controlling the aura to lift them. * Psionic Indunation, She can emmit powerful psychic attacks into a targets mind strong enough to knock them unconscious * Psychic Energy Generation She can generate, use psychic energy. * Telekinetic Exoskeleton, She can form armor around her self by using her aura. * She can create Psi-Shields to stop her opponent from hurting/damaging her mind and her psi-shields are unbreakable. * She is immune to mental/telekinetic ability's while in an aura. * She can fly through the multiverse in her psionic aura without the extra supply of air or shielding. Aging Immortality: She stops aging at 19.